Digimon Fusion
, pronounced ''Digimon Cross Wars, is the title of the sixth season in the Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongo. Its first episode aired on July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi, making it the first series in the franchise to air on another network in Japan (Fuji Television aired all other seasons prior to Xros Wars). Three and a quarter years after the end of the fifth season, a new sixth series was confirmed by Bandai for the Digimon anime. The official name of the series was revealed in the June issue of Shueisha's V Jump magazine. It is set to air in Japan on July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi. Among the Digimon to be included in this new series are Shoutmon (the main character, Taiki Kudou's partner), Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Greymon, Monitamon, Starmon, and Shoutmon X4. Early pictures demonstrate that the character designs in Xros Wars will be more like the first four seasons than the ones seen in Data Squad, such as the main character wearing a pair of goggles. The premiere of this new series coincides with a series of straps that will be sold in capsule toy vending machines by the end of July. Digimon Xros Wars is also the first Digimon series to be broadcast in Widescreen and in Hi-Def. No official word has been confirmed on whether it will be dubbed and aired in North America or Europe, yet. Plot summary There are multiple armies in the Digital World fighting for dominance: Xros Heart, Blue Flare, Twilight, and the Bagura Army. The land is split into Zones, equal to countries, Green Zone being the area that Taiki and crew first arrive in and the area Shoutmon calls his home. Three of the armies are led by humans while the Bagura Army is lead strictly by digimon. The motivation of the war is to find all the Code Crown fragments that have been scattered into each Zone, which allow the owner to control that Zone. Whoever gathers all the fragments together to recreate the original Crown Code will be able to control the whole Digimon World to his own will. This person shall become the Digimon King. Episodes :For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes Digimon Xros Wars aired on TV Asahi in Japan on July 6. Characters Xros Heart *'Ballistamon': A Machine Digimon that looks like a blue beetle. It can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon to form Shoutmon X2. *'Dorulumon': A Beast Digimon that looks like a tawny wolf. It can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon to form the Dorulu Cannon, or Digi-Xros with Shoutmon X2 to form Shoutmon X3. *'Starmon': A Major Digimon that looks like a yellow star. It can Digi-Xros with its subordinate Pickmon to become the Star Sword, which can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon to form Shoutmon + Star Sword. Its group is known as the "Starmons". *'Pickmon': Small digimon in the shape of a guitar pick with arms and legs. They come in a variety of colors. They serve under Starmon and can Digi-Xros with its leader to become the Star Sword as well as various other weapons. Their group lead by Starmon is called the "Starmons," though as a group of their own kind they are called "Pickmons." *'Cutemon': A small pink bunny-like digimon who wears headphones and a scarf who has the ability to heal injuries Dorulumon protects it as the two look for Cutemon's parents . *'Dondokomon': A small Digimon shaped like a Taiko drum. *'ChibiKamemon': A member of Xros Heart that resembles a miniature Kamemon. He's from the Island Zone. Blue Flare *'MailBirdramon': A Machine Digimon shaped like a blue robotic bird. *'Golemon': A Rock Digimon shaped like a reptilian-faced golem. *'Gaosumon': A Digimon that resembles a blue Agumon. Twilight *'Monitamon': Brown Digimon who serve as spies for Nene. *'Monimon': A small green Digimon that's almost always seen in Nene's arms. Bagura Army *'Baguramon': The leader of the Bagura Army. *'Tactimon': One of the Three Generals, he specializes in detailed strategies, planning each move carefully. He hates it when his plans are derailed due to the incompetence of his troops. *'Lilithmon': One of the Three Generals. *'Blastmon': One of the Three Generals. *'Baalmon': A member of the Bagura nobility, and called a "Death God" by the Generals, who dislike him. *'MadLeomon': Ruler of the Green Zone. He is an undead digimon who is first encountered when the kids entered the Digital World. Shoutmon uses the Star Sword and easily defeated him, much to his disbelief and humiliation. He hates humans with a passion and will stop at nothing to destroy them. He leads an army of Mammothmon, Pteramon, Minotarumon, Orochimon, Coelamon, Drimogemon, and Apemon. *'Neptunmon': Ruler of the Island Zone. He leads an army of Mantaraymon, Gizamon, Seadramon, and Divermon. Digital World The Digital World is split into areas known as Zones which are equal to countries. The Green Zone was the area that Taiki and crew first arrive in and where Shoutmon's home the Village of Smiles is located. Theme Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Sonar Pocket 'Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart!'http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] Category:Anime